


The Story Of Us

by LoverNotFighter7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, King Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Magic, Master/Servant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Loki (Marvel), Random & Short, Romance, Snippets, Submissive Character, Sweet Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverNotFighter7/pseuds/LoverNotFighter7
Summary: When a beautiful and naive Vanir girl comes into Asgards palace for the first time, she catches the eye of the one and only dark prince of the realm. Still betrothed to a soldier of the crown, Sigyn soon becomes Loki's trusted handmaiden. What will become of their relationship? Is this loyalty or something more?The journey of Loki and Sigyn. From their eventual meeting on Asgard when she was still Theoric's fiancee, to her transformation into a devoted servant to passionate lover. Told in random snippets taken from their life. The story begins before the first Thor movie.
Relationships: (initially) - Relationship, Loki/Sigyn (Marvel), Sigyn/Theoric (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Loki





	1. Chapter 1

Sigyn looked in awe at the walls of the palace, resplendent in all in their golden glory. She walked along the large passageway that led to the Great Hall, flanked on either side with tall, golden statues of Asgard’s honored warriors. She could see the back of Theoric’s head as he walked a few steps in front of her, turning, sometimes to nod in approval at her awe-struck look. She hurried her steps to catch up with him.

“Theoric?” she called out to him. 

“Do you like the palace, Sigyn? Norns, isn’t it simply magnificent?” he asked. 

“Yes, it is,” she admitted. Sigyn crept closer to him and tried to hold his hand, but he shrugged it off impatiently.

“Sigyn, not now, dear. We soldiers may have been invited without family and friends, but we must conduct ourselves with dignity befitting those of Asgard’s Crimson Hawks.”

“Alright, alright,” she said and left his hand but continued to walk beside him.

“Is it true that all the Royal Family would be there?”

“Yes. The Queen and the Princes are going to attend as well.”

Sigyn had only seen glimpses of Prince Thor and King Odin as she watched Theoric from the sidelines at the training camps. She hadn’t seen the younger prince or the Queen at all, though she had heard tales of them. The Asgardians seemed quite attached to their royal family, not all like the Vanir, where a hundred Lords or Ladies ruled segments of the realm. Some of them were truly despised. But she guessed this was her home now. The war had ravaged Vanaheim, and she, along with thousands of others, had sought refuge in Asgard.

They had entered the Great Hall, a vast, cavernous hall in the middle of which sat a handsome golden throne. The seat of power at Asgard. She walked gracefully at Theoric’s side. He was supposed to receive high honors, granted by the King himself, because of his bravery in the Battle of Haroquin. She didn’t want to disgrace him and so decked herself in the best dress she had. A white halter-neck number that wasn’t as rich or flowing as the Asgardian silk draped around the noble ladies in the palace, but still sensible and pretty. She had sewn a twist of velvet ropes around the bodice and added a silver brooch to complete the look. Sigyn thought she looked presentable, even Theoric didn’t have a bad thing to say, and he was hard to please. 

“Come now, let’s pay our respects to the King and the royal family,” Theoric hissed in her ears.

Sigyn was nervous and looked about the room. A great many fancy lords and ladies had gathered there, along with soldiers in full ensemble with their family, wives, children, and even parents, in tow. The mood was quite jovial. Theoric had explained that feasts like this one, which was conducted to celebrate a victory were more relaxed than ceremonious occasions such as coronations or weddings. She could see a few select soldiers near the throne, and a stately, greying man with an eye-patch greeting them one by one quite genially. 

King Odin, she thought as they got nearer to the throne. So that must mean the elegant lady beside him was the Queen. She was truly beautiful, dressed in a splendid, flowing gown of deep crimson. Jewels glittered at her chest, and her blonde hair was coiled on her head held stylishly. Despite her majesty, the Queen had a kind motherly look on her face. She greeted each soldier with a smile and asked after their families and thanked them for their service. 

As the soldiers in front of them finished their conversation with the King and Queen and made to move, two people moved towards them standing on either side. The one next to King Odin, she recognized. It was Prince Thor. He was everything the gossiping maidens in Asgard had made him out to be. Blonde-haired, well-built, tall, she could see why he was the fantasy of every girl on Asgard. But there was something heartwarming about his smile, that seemed to put everyone around him at ease. 

“Is that Prince Loki then?” she whispered to Theoric as her eyes fell on the other man. He was engrossed in conversation with his mother and hadn’t taken notice of the soldiers around him. She could just see a hint of black hair peeking out a golden horned helmet that, Sigyn had to admit, would look ridiculous on anyone else. But it seemed to fit the dark prince as she had heard him being called. He was tall, draped in an extremely complex-looking armor of black leather and gold. Prince Loki was as dark as his brother was fair, as stately as his brother exuberant, and as intimidating as Thor easy-going. 

Theoric gave her a nudge and bade her move forward. They were now in line to talk to the King and Queen. Sigyn didn’t know what to do and where to look. In her nervous excitement, she took to darting glances around the hall again.

Theoric nudged her again, and she looked forward. In that instant, she looked directly into a pair of startlingly emerald-green eyes. Blushing, Sigyn looked down quickly as Theoric whispered urgently into her ears. 

“Kneel now,” he said. Sigyn did as she was told and took a knee in front of the royal family. 

“Theoric Ulriksson, we are thankful for your duties to Asgard. For your exceptional bravery at the Battle of Haroquin and your loyalty to the realm. You are hereby awarded an honorary position in the Crimson Hawks, a special military unit that will be Prince Thor’s to command,” King Odin intoned. 

“You honor me, my liege. And with a grateful heart, I accept,” he said. 

She looked sideways at Theoric to see him looking at the ground with his right hand to his heart. Not knowing how long she should stay there and what to do, Sigyn dared a small peek upwards.

To her chagrin, Prince Loki caught her eye again and grinned at her awkwardness. Thankfully, Theoric rose beside her, and she did the same. 

“And who is this lovely lady beside you, Theoric?” Queen Frigga asked with interest. 

“My fiancee Sigyn. She’s among the refugees from Vanaheim.”

“Are you finding Asgard to your liking my child,” Odin asked her. 

At being directly addressed by the king, Sigyn was somewhat startled but recovered quickly. 

“Ye-Yes my liege,” she stammered out.

“Consider this realm your home child, the Vanir are more than welcome here,” Queen Frigga said, patting her gently on the arm. Feeling somewhat reassured by that gentle touch, Sigyn smiled.

“I thank you, Your Majesty, My King,” she said more confidently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first (proper) meeting!

It was a wonder that this place was so deserted. Sigyn loved coming here whenever she sought solitude. The thickets of greenery surrounding the lake were dense and tropical. It reminded her of Vanaheim. Asgard might be golden and resplendent, but the natural beauty of Vanahiem was something else. Sigyn had once told Theoric that very thing. He looked at her as if she were mad. 

She silently thanked whatever force it was that kept the general public out of this lake. She didn’t quite feel like sharing it. Sigyn slowly took off her boots and undid the braids on her hair. She hesitated then peeled off her gown before jumping into the water. 

It didn’t matter, she told herself. No one came here, so who cared if she was naked, really? She had swum this way many times before. She slowly moved towards the small waterfall that was a part of the larger water body that was frequented by most Asgardians. She loved having this little haven for her own use. 

Sigyn felt the jet of water hit her head and rejoiced at the refreshing feeling. She ran her fingers through her hair and listened to the melody of the birds chirping on the nearby trees. This was another thing she liked about this secret lake. Feeling inspired by the sweet harmony of the birds, Sigyn felt herself singing along with them.

It was an old Vanir tune, that spoke a maiden adorning herself before greeting her lover. She stayed a bit longer at the waterfall, enjoying the forceful feeling of the water on her body and swam to the middle of the lake, still humming the song. 

So lost was she in her world that Sigyn had not noticed an intruder creep up to her secret lake. The crunching of the leaves on the forest floor, however, gave him away. 

Sigyn yelped and turned towards the noise when she saw the tall, dark figure of Prince Loki looking at her in surprise. 

He lifted his hands in mock surrender and crept closer to the bank of the lake.

“I’m really sorry. I didn't think anyone would be here. I do not wish to startle you, my Lady,” Loki said.

It was the first words she had heard him say. His voice was smooth, dark, and deep, his tone eloquent and well-bred. And Sigyn found herself unable to speak again. She drew her hands across her breasts but found that it was quite unnecessary as the waters were quite deep. 

“I-I’m sorry, My Prince. I-didn’t know… I didn’t think anyone knew about this place,” she found herself explaining. 

Prince Loki cocked an eyebrow at her.

“This is my lake Lady Sigyn. It is why no one wanders here. I prefer the solitude it offers.” 

Sigyn wanted to kick herself. Of course, why else would no one come here, when this place was just below a popular picnic spot. It was out of bounds, and she was trespassing. A sudden panic gripped her heart. Was she to be punished? Would the dark prince be mad? She had heard whispers of his temper and his haughtiness from her friends who worked at the palace. Surely, he wouldn’t let this invasion of his private space go unnoticed? 

“I’m really sorry. My Prince. I-”

He held out a hand to stop her. 

“It’s quite alright, darling. Please continue, I did love hearing you sing,” Loki said. 

Sigyn was startled. She didn’t know if he was joking with her. Well, he was the trickster. What if this was a trick? And if she started singing again, he would have her arrested? 

“My Prince. I really did not know that this was your lake. Please do not punish me. I will never return here again. I’m so sorry,” she said in one long breath.

He merely smiled mysteriously at her perplexed face. 

“Punish you. Tsk tsk. Whatever gave you that idea?” 

“I-,” Sigyn didn’t know what to say to this man. 

“I’m new here. New to Asgard. I didn’t know,” she said, wringing her hands and immediately wrapped them around her breasts again. 

“Yes. I heard your fiance say so at the feast,” he said, emphasizing the word fiance with a kind of amusement. 

As Loki started taking off his boots, Sigyn understood he meant to join her in the water.

“I-I want to go,” Sigyn said, timidly. But he seemed not to hear her. 

“My Prince!” Sigyn said before she could stop herself, as Loki was removing his armor. 

“Yes?”

“May-may I leave,” she stammered. 

“Well, it’s a free realm Sigyn, of course,” he said, waving a hand as if to motion her to leave.

Sigyn blushed scarlet.

“My-my clothes,” she managed to squeak out. 

Prince Loki smiled at her mischievously and stared intently at her. After a few seconds, he seemed to have come to a decision and pointedly turned his back to her. 

“Make it quick, darling,” he said.

Sigyn hesitated for a moment and swam to the shore quickly. Still keeping one eye on Loki’s back, she pulled her dress over her body. Not waiting to tie her boots, she grabbed them in her hands and ran barefoot through the forest. A tinkling laugh could be heard behind her. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Loki & Sigyn...

Sigyn couldn’t believe her luck. She walked around Asgard’s golden palace taking in the sight. It must be amazing to live here, she thought. Well, she now lived here too. Only in the servant’s quarters, but they were nice enough. Well furnished and practical. 

She had asked Theoric to put in a word for her. But he was always hesitant to have her here. He always said he wouldn’t like to see her cleaning the floors at the palace when he was going to be a top-ranked soldier in Odin’s army. But she couldn’t see what else she could do. Sigyn had an apothecary back in Vanaheim, but no one in Asgard required herbs and roots when they had such advanced magic. 

In all, she was lucky this offer came her way. She had asked around for work in the palace, and there was an opening for the wait staff. They mostly carried drinks and food to the royal family and served at any events or parties. It was hardly cleaning floors like Theoric put in. A lot of his friend’s had wives who were doing this job. Possibly this was the reason he had allowed her to join without a fuss.

Sigyn wandered around the palace, taking it all in. It was late evening. She wasn’t going to start work till dinner that night. So she allowed herself a little break to explore the palace. This particular corridor was quite deserted. There was hardly anyone there. Not even the guards. They probably were off drinking somewhere, thought Sigyn. 

Some of the guards joined with the soldiers for a drink in the evenings. She had heard them talk to Theoric about how there’s hardly anyone at certain parts of the castle which means they do not have much to do. 

The corridor before her was vast and wide enough to fit a cavalry. At its end stood an arched entrance to what looked like a large chamber. Glancing around her to make sure there was no one nearby, Sigyn walked towards the entrance and stepped into the room.

“Hah!” Sigyn let out an audible gasp before she could control herself. 

The room was some kind of library. The walls were lined with bookshelves from ceiling to floor. There must be about a million books in here, Sigyn thought to herself. Right in the middle of the room was a large round chamber that she knew was used to create holographic projections. The ceiling seemed almost limitless, merging with the darkening sky outside. 

After glancing behind her to check for guards once again, she made her way further inside the rooms inspecting the closest bookshelf. It was lined with heavy and dusty tomes about the history of Asgard. She went to check the adjoining shelf and saw shelves dedicated to history, poetry, astronomy, herbs and potions. Sigyn stopped at this shelf and pulled out a large volume called Poison, Plants & Healing Herbs. She flipped across a few pages and to her delight saw plants and fungi she recognised…and quite a few that she didn’t. 

“I hope you’re not planning to take that without permission. I consider it, stealing,” a soft voice murmured in front of her.

She glanced up quickly to find Prince Loki looking at her with those piercing green eyes.

Oh no. Not him again. 

“My Prince. I-” 

Sigyn’s face reddened. I, what? What was she going to say? She did enter without permission. But if there was a librarian, she would most certainly ask for permission to be here. Sigyn tried to think hard. 

There was a common library in the more populated part of the palace. This one must be reserved for the royal family. Or where all the dangerous books were kept. She had heard about how some books were filled with knowledge about the most deadly spells and gruesome potions. She was getting fired on her first day, wasn’t she?

Loki just smiled enigmatically at her silence. 

“First, my waterfall. Now my library. You must be determined to invade my privacy Sigyn,” Loki declared. 

Sigyn groaned inwardly. His private library? No wonder there wasn’t any librarian here. 

He took the book from her hands and turned it over in his.

“Poison, Plants & Healing Herbs? Are you planning to rid yourself of your fiance, Sigyn? Tsk. Tsk. There are better ways to do it, you know,” Loki said, still smiling.

Sigyn didn’t know if he was joking or not, so she kept quiet.

“Or perhaps you’re trying to put it in the food you’ll be serving us tonight?”

His words shook Sigyn out her muteness. 

“Oh. Of course not, my liege! I would never. I had an apothecary back home, and I just love books. When I saw this place, I couldn’t stop myself. The book…It’s just because I have an interest in healing my liege, I would never poison anyone.”

At this earnest protestation, Loki burst out laughing. 

“I was merely jesting Sigyn.”

“So, you wouldn’t fire me?”

“Fire you? For what?” Loki looked genuinely confused.

“For entering the royal library without permission,” Sigyn said in a small voice.

“Curiosity is hardly a crime darling. And even if it was, I actively encourage it.”

Sigyn breathed easy at this. 

“Thank you, my liege. I’ll…I’ll excuse me. I’m sorry once again.”

Sigyn’s cheeks burned. She did not want to be in this awkward position for any longer than necessary. 

She was almost out of the doorway when Loki’s voice called for her to stop.

Sigyn turned around in apprehension thinking that Loki might have changed his mind and sought to punish her for invading his private space again.

Instead, he simply walked over to her and put the book she was reading in her hand. 

“Take it. It’s a good read. I quite enjoyed the 101 recipes to brew belladonna poison.”

Hesitatingly, she took the book from his hands and sprinted down the corridor. 

“Why is it that I’m always going wherever he is?” Why Norns? Why!” 

As she was contemplating her embarrassment, another thought struck her. 

How did he know I was serving as a part of the wait staff tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm writing a very cliched, fluffy, dramatic story. There are probably thousands of versions of this same plot on the internet. But give the girl a break okay. I love me some Loki/Sigyn Maid AUs :D


End file.
